


The Monster

by louandhaz (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: (somekindof)Bondage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mouth Covering, Multiple Orgams, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis is raped by a monster with six arms and a dick in the middle of the night, and I am just a sick, SICK bastard. </p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster

Louis was raped by a 'monster' with six arms.

It was late at night. Everyone should be sleeping, resting for tomorrow's work. But Louis had just gotten out of work. He was a secretary in a good company, but he never hated his boss so much for keeping him this late. Not to mention he only has six hours to sleep left because he has to go back to work early in the morning.

He even hated the fact that his car was broken and the was no cab left in this time of night, so he has to walk home. It wasn't very far by car, but by walking it has to take about thirty minutes. And he cursed life because he is sacrificing his minutes of sleeping.

Louis was walking down a deserted street. The street would be so dark if it isn't for the street lights, but even they aren't bright enough.

Into fifteen minutes of walking, Louis tensed. He stopped and looked from right to left when he thought someone was watching him. And then he heard a noise coming from the bushes. He was frozen. What if it's a rapist, or a kidnapper, or even worse; a killer! 

Louis took a step back, but before he could go too far, something was jumping out of the bushes and landing in front of him.

Louis let's out a scream when he saw a... A monster! He... 'It' was hideous with long messy hair, eyes with no pupils and why did he called it a monster? Because it has six arms, for christ's sake!

The monster was naked with six arms attach to it's body, the other four was under his normal arms. It has nipples but it also has a dick! It also has a pair of small horns on each side of his head.

But what scares Louis the most was the look on the monster's face. He was smiling with lust, like he was ready to pounce on Louis.

Louis didn't think, so as soon as the monster took one step, he quickly ran as fast as his body could take.

***

Before he knew it, Louis was in some kind of alley. It was deserted, so he hoped the monster won't find him here.

He kept walking, hoping to find some kind of way out from the alley and find at least one person so they could help him kill this monster or something.

"Goddammit!" Louis shouted in worry when he found the other side of the alley was a dead end. He was about to turn around, when he heard a step. His body run cold.

He turned around slowly, only to find the monster again, making him backed out to the walls with fear.

"W, what do you want?" He asked, hoping to stalk the monster.

When the monster didn't answer, he started again. "What the hell are you?"

Instead of answering, the monster took another step, making Louis more panicked. "Why are chasing me?"

The monster kept walking towards him. "Don't take another step!" Louis warned, but it ignored him. "Damn it, get away from me! Leave me alone!"

That seemed to make the monster snapped and it suddenly pounced on Louis, making Louis screamed.

The monster grabbed his shirt and slammed him to the ground. When Louis was feeling dizzy because of the impact, It took the opportunity to take his blazer off of him and ripped his shirt, making the buttons fall away with it's two hands. The other two hands were grabbing his belt and taking it and his pants off. The other two was removing his shoes and socks. 

Louis was struggling the whole time while the monster was stripping him, but he couldn't when the monster kept straddling him and pining him to the ground. Louis was gloriously naked now and he felt the shiver of the cold night's air. He also felt vulnerable when the monster was watching him with face full of lust.

One hand was pinning Louis' hands on the floor above his head. Another was covering his mouth, and another two was spreading his legs apart so he couldn't move to hide his own dick. He felt vulnerable because he was so open. He couldn't move because the monster was too strong, and he was scared of what the monster was going to do to him with his other three hands.

He won't be wondering long though. As soon as Louis was helpless on the ground with no way of moving away from the monster or screaming for help, it started his work. 

It took one of Louis' nipples in his mouth and started licking, biting, and sucking it, while another one of his hands were pinching and tweaking the other one. Louis shut his eyes shut involuntarily and arched his back.

Suddenly, he felt something around his dick and his eyes opened. It was another hand, and it was pumping him, flicking his wrist up and down, and the thumb was stroking his slit. Louis gasped and bucked his hips up, while trying to close his legs. But he couldn't because of the hands spreading his legs apart and pining him to the ground.

Louis continues to struggle against the hands pining him with futile. He was moaning and groaning and breathing hard through his nose.

The monster kept sucking and playing with his nipples, while a hand was jerking him off. Before Louis knew it, he came hard, white liquid coming out of his dick.

Louis thinks he's gonna cry, because without his dick even going down, the monster keep jerking him off, not caring about his sensitivity.

"Mmmm! Mmmmh!!" Louis tried to say while wanting to pull away from the hand that was covering his mouth. But it was no use, the monster was too strong.

He felt his dick being flicked again and his legs twitched. When the monster thumbed his slit again, he came for a second time.

The monster was cruel, Louis thought, because even as he came 'twice' , the monster kept pumping him. Louis let's out an 'uh-uh-uh's' through his covered mouth for the third, fourth and 'fifth' time he came.

He was already spent. His legs twitching and his body trembling. He was ready to passed out when he felt a mouth leaving his nipple and a hand leaving his dick.

He thought it was over, but he knew better when suddenly a finger went through his hole. Louis let out a scream and started struggling again, but he couldn't move and then another finger went through him until it was three and then four.

When the fifth finger went inside him, he was scared for the worst. And the worst did happen when Louis felt a hand piercing his hole open. The monster was 'fisting him' and Louis let out another piercing scream.

He felt like he was ripped from the inside. He was sobbing and struggling and screaming and no one could help him. He was breathing hard, but he couldn't help but moaned when the monster's fingers stroked his prostate.

"Mmh.. Mmn mmm.. Nghh!" Was the only sound Louis let out when the monster was stroking him from the inside, making Louis came for the sixth time that night but untouched this time.

The monster then brings out his hand out of Louis' hole and replaced it with his dick. As soon as it was in, the monster started thrusting to Louis' prostate, making Louis moaned harder. He groaned when two hands started pinching and tweaking his nipples again. He then felt a hand around his dick again making him bucked his hips up.

He felt overstimulated. A hand was pining his hands on the ground, another was covering his mouth, another two was playing with his nipples, the other two was spreading his legs apart and pining them, and another one was pumping his dick and jerking him off while he was being fucked.

He felt like he was being gang-banged but it was all one person... One monster doing. And he couldn't do anything about it.

He could only take what's given to him. He was trembling, breathing hard, face wet because of tears, nipples raw, cock oversensitive and he could feel his hole bleeding a little. His tears has stopped by now, and he figures he was going into subspace when his body was shaking and responding to the monster's touch without his control.

After a few more thrusts, the monster lets out a groan and coming deep inside Louis. Louis also came, but for the seventh time that night. 

The monster collapsed on top of him. He felt the hands gripping him before were all not pining him anymore, but he still couldn't move because he was so weak and tired.

His body was still shaking and trembling, though, when he felt one hand apparently still on work, flicking and pumping his dick. Louis' couldn't move his limp body even if he wanted to because of the subspace as he came for the ninth time that night. The only response came out of him was moans and shaking. He was wrecked.

He came dry for the tenth time of still being jerked off, and he doesn't know what will happen for the next hours of the cruel hand not leaving his dick alone.


End file.
